Melody Breakers
by SethRyne
Summary: Genrou can't forget about the girl he saw at the club. So every night he fervently wishes to see her again. But what's this? Genrou is having weird recollections. Can this be connected to his past? Chapter 5: Voices is up! :p plz review
1. When I See you Smile

Melody Breakers

by SethRyne

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rantings of the Deranged Writer:

OK people… First and foremost sorry for the messy outcome of my first post. I didn't have time to clear that out. Now, I don't know if there's any use writing this down, but I'll do it anyway. This story was first written under the pen name 'verge404'. I would like to point out that we are the same person. I tend to use a lot of pen names. Hehehe

I would also like to clarify that the songs and the characters are not and I repeat NOT mine. I just borrowed them for my evil purposes. Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! (Lightning and Thunder background). In this area, I would like to ask its owners to please and I mean PLEASE (takes out Puss in Boots with those cute eyes… ) not sue me. I am a pauper! I AM A FOOL! I AM AN ESCAPED CONVICT! Opppssss… Not that one… Hehehe

Lastly, I would like to say that this is actually a true story and is in fact based on the life of one of my closest friends. I just altered a few things so that it could fit into my hideous schemes. Oh Yeah! By the way, don't forget those reviews! I just love getting flamed! The way Byakko's Recon (look for Forever Promise under Zoids) loves being depressed….

Enjoy!!!!

In the beginning…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal 0 false false false EN-PH X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Bookman Old Style"; panose-1:2 5 6 4 5 5 5 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 1: When I See You Smile**

He wanted to get away. Sure, being an only child has its perks, but then, to have your mother dote on you and keep looking over your back, and an army of nannies bursting in on you and go into hysterics at the slightest sign of dirt on you, well, you'd rather wish you were like other kids. Or better yet, you are another kid.

But Nicholas Tasuki O'Brien wasn't like any other kid. He was the only son of Douglass O'Brien, one of the most powerful men in Europe, owner of six telecommunications companies, three computer software developing firms and countless of other companies. Not to mention millions of stocks and shares in various banks and investment firms. His mother, Kamatari Fujiwara, on the other hand is of Japanese descent. Born of the great Soga Clan of ancient Japan and relative to no less the than the Emperor. In both eastern and western regions of the world, his family is treated like royalty, and him? Like a prince.

And he's bored. Tasuki felt caged. Constricted. It's like every move he makes is monitored by a surveillance camera or something. He needed, no, wanted to get out. And what's a kid got to do? Go out of course!

Tasuki walked the streets of Tokyo like it was his second home. As if he had lived there all his life. Well, there is truth in that. He knew every street, every alley, and every dead end. His family, after all, had come and gone to Japan for years, either for business or just pleasure. And, obviously, each time he found a way to sneak out and spend time with his beloved city without being noticed. And now, he peacefully spent his day sleeping under a Sakura tree and eating peanuts.

'Finally! Peace and Quiet!' Tasuki relaxed against the tree, not a care in the word, and fell asleep.

Tasuki woke to the sound of shouting from the clearing not far from where he was. Acting on his instincts, he stood abruptly and sprinted towards the source of the sound. What he saw was a skinny, young girl, probably his age, with longish purple hair surrounded by three gangly looking boys. BY the looks of things, they were ganging up on the poor creature just for the sport of it. Although he very well knew that the frail-looking creature could defend itself, judging from the blood on one of the attackers' noses, he knew that the odds were still against the girl.

'Well…' he thought cracking his knuckles, 'we can do something about that.' He grinned. He casually approached the group, like he has just another passerby taking a stroll at the park instead of looking for trouble.

"Three to one?" He started. "That's not fair ya know."

The gang stopped suddenly and simultaneously turned to the voice, momentarily halting the assaults on the girl.

"Oh yeah?" Said on of the three boys, sneering.

"Ses who, twerp?" Tasuki grinned at the boy, not even flinching at the sound of trouble that was ringing in his ears.

He put his weight on one hip and said cockily, "Well, I did of course!" He answered. Then, looking at the boy at the very center, assuming he was the leader of course, "Got a problem with that?" With that said, Tasuki quickly calculated their chances of winning, taken that the kid stayed to help him fight rather than run sob in her momma's skirts, and found it fairly good. Sure, the three boys were huge. Too big for their age, with stocky builds, trunk-like arms but zero on brain power. (a/n: Think Crabbe, Dudley and Goyle of Harry Potter! Hehehe!! Joke!)

Tasuki smiled at the last thought, 'Yup! All brawns, no brain.'

"Yes! A big one." Said 'Goyle'.

"Hehe. You asked for it!" 'Crabbe' started cracking his knuckles readying for the first blow.

As years of training taught him, Tasuki took a ready stance and surveyed his opponents, ready to block any move. The fight was just to begin, when suddenly…

"Wait just a cotton pickin' minute!" The purple haired girl stood from where she was huddled on the ground. All four boys stopped at their tracks and simultaneously looked towards the girl. Not noticing the attention she was receiving, she marched towards Tasuki stopping only when she was but a few inches from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The girl snapped making Tasuki cringe. "This is not your fight! Don't you know how to mind you own business?"

The girl was fuming mad and Tasuki couldn't muster the energy to speak. He just stood there gawking.

"Well…well…well… Isn't that a pretty sight." A voice from behind stopped the girl's ranting. The two of them looked to see who it was. It was 'Dudley' looking at them with disgust.

"Gaijin pests sticking up for each other." 'Goyle'

"How sweet… It makes me wanna puke!" 'Crabbe'

The girl pivoted facing the group and shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you low-lives? I am not a gaijin!" With that, the girl threw a well-placed left hook towards Crabbe sending him flying backwards. Turning towards the other two, she crouched readying for the next attack.

Tasuki looked rather impressed at the girl's fighting skill. 'If I didn't know any better,' he thought, 'I'd think she's actually a he.' He chuckled and got in to the program.

Dudley and Goyle watched as Crabbe flew from his position then turned to the girl. They were about to attack when Goyle felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and stars exploded.

"Ch'! Don't forget about me!' Tasuki quipped as he looked at an unconscious Goyle. Grinning. Tasuki stole a sideward glance towards the girl, 'Hmmm…' he thought, 'she's pretty.' Smirking. 'Fights good too.'

The girl on the other hand hadn't realized that she was being watched. She was busy fending off Dudley. The fight was intense, Dudley being the most muscular and the strongest of the three.

Just then, Dudley made a move to grab her. Moving on instinct, she grabbed Dudley's extended arm and turned such that she was behind him in one swift motion. She then thrust her hips upwards and put all her weight on her arms, successfully throwing Dudley.

Tasuki, on the other hand, was too occupied watching the girl that he didn't see a shadow approaching him from behind. Crabbe swung his trunk-like arms at Tasuki. And then, darkness.

* * *

Tasuki tried to open his eyes, but the action seemed to worsen the pain on his head. When he finally managed to open them, he found himself in alien surroundings.

'Where am I?' He thought as he slowly sat up on the bed raking his eyes around the area.

It was a room, by the looks of it. But not his room. Beside the bed was a study table lined with books, scattered pieces of paper and open mangas. Not far from it stood a bureau lined with hair gels and empty CK1 bottles. Tasuki grinned at the site of the bottles. 'Good taste.' Then continued his observation.

A rather large walk-in closet that would probably pass as a department store occupied one side of the room. On the other side was, he wagered, the entertainment corner. There were several beanbag chairs, loads of CDs, a sen-surround audio-video component, a ps2 and a PC.

'Bet my boxer's, this is a kid's room. But whose?' Tasuki sat on the bed, confused. Just then the door opened and in came the purple-haired girl.

"Oh! You're awake." The girl said more to herself that to Tasuki, whom she noticed sitting on the bed. She walked towards him and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Daijobou desu ka?" For the very first time, Tasuki noticed the girl's eyes. It was purple, just like her hair. And she had a beauty mark right under her left eye. She was beautiful. Tasuki couldn't help but blush. He just couldn't take his eyes of her. He didn't even realize that he was already staring until he noticed a hand waving in front of him.

"Neh? Wakarimasu ka? Tsuyaku ga imasu ka?" She asked the still confounded Tasuki.

"Eh?"

The purple-haired girl sighed, then asked again. "O'namae wa nan desu ka? Atashi wa gaijin desu ka? Ono shi ittai doko kara kita no da? Doku no kuni no monoda?" _~What is your name? Are you a foreigner? Where did you come from? What is your nationality?~_

"Hai. Watakushi no namae wa Tasuki desu. Tasuki O'Brien tomoshimasu. Ireland no shu ni sunde imasu." _~Yes. My name is Tasuki. Tasuki O'brien. I came from Ireland.~_

"Sou desu ne?"_ ~Is that so?~_

"Hai. Sou desu. Anata?" _~Yes. It is. You?_

"Watakushi no namae wa Uesugi Nuriko desu. Doozo yorushiku o-negai shimasu, Tasuki san. Yosoko oide kudasareta." Nuriko said and smiled at Tasuki. _~My name is Uesugi Nuriko. I am very pleased to meet you. Welcome to my home (or make yourself at home)~_

Tasuki nodded and smiled. He was starting to like his girl.

"I thank you for your welcoming me to your home. Although… is it ok with your parents that I'm in your room? This is your room right?"

Nuriko looked at Tasuki, confused. "Yes. This is my room. And I think it's ok with them that you're here. Why would they think otherwise?"

Tasuki blushed slightly. He bowed to hide the color that was slowly burning to his cheeks. "Uhmmm…" He cleared his throat. "Good thing your parents are open-minded. Some parents would throw fits if their daughters took boys into their rooms."

Silence.

For a long time, Tasuki didn't here any reply from Nuriko. He lifted his head to see what was happening.

"Nan ja?"

Nuriko looked rather offended. Raising one delicate eyebrow, "What made you think I was a girl?"

Tasuki was dumbstruck. His jaw fell as he stared at Nuriko. "You… y-you mean, you're a guy?!" He blurted. Cheeks deepening in color. Nuriko sneered.

"Hell yeah! And I have the equipment to prove it too!!" He said. "And what's it with me that makes people say I look like a girl? It's getting pretty annoying you know! I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend because of it!"

"Gomen." Tasuki bowed again. He couldn't look at Nuriko, finding his fingers fascinating at that moment. "Anou…" He started. "But you do look like a girl. A pretty one at that." He told Nuriko as a matter-of-factly, finally finding the courage to face him.

"Your really think so?" Nuriko asked batting his unbelievably long eyelashes at Tasuki. "Flatterer. You are just charming." He said blushing prettily as he giggled like a teenage girl experiencing her first crush. And they burst out laughing.

A few more minutes of rolling in laughter, Tasuki said, "I don't know… Are you sure it's ok? Won't your mom and dad be angry?"

"Nah. My folks are cool." He waved his hand as if the topic was absolutely preposterous. "How about yours?"

Just then, struck by a sudden thought, "Hey! What time is it?" He sounded frantic.

Nuriko was confused but answered nonetheless, "It's 6:30. Why?"

Tasuki shot out of the bed almost toppling over Nuriko in the process. "What?! Shit! I'm in big trouble."

"Eh?"

Tasuki started pacing on the carpeted floor. "You see, I snuck out of the hotel we were staying at. I should have gone back ages ago! My mom is probably having kittens."

Nuriko giggled slightly at the remark. Tasuki glared at him, eyes narrowing. "It's not funny. I'm gonna be in a hell a lot of trouble!" Nuriko just couldn't stop giggling.

"No it's not." He said. "But you are! Would you stop pacing? It's making me dizzy! Plus, you're gonna wear out the carpet."

Tasuki stopped pacing and once again, sat on the edge of the bed. "What am I gonna do?" His voice was low as he hid his face behind his hands.

Nuriko stopped giggling and smiled impishly. "Weeelll… you could try calling them."

"Eh?"

Tasuki turned to look at Nuriko. His face a picture of confusion. Nuriko rolled his eyes and pointed towards the phone on the other side of the bed.

"Call her. Tell her where you are. Unless of course, you want more kittens for siblings."

Tasuki sneered sarcastically. "Haha! That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." He said picking the phone up and dialed.

"Moshi moshi. This is Hotel Nikisha, how may I help you?"

Tasuki coughed slightly to clear his throat. "Yes, connect me to the penthouse please."

"Right away, Sir."

RING! RING!

"Hello? Tasuki? Is that you? Kora! Answer me!" a near-frantic voice rang from the other side of the receiver. Taken aback, Tasuki hesitated. He had never heard his mom like this before. It was his mom (mind!), and he knew her voice all too well. And never was there a time that she lost her poise and composure, even during that time when an angry mother stormed their house demanding Tasuki's hide because he had bloodied her son's nose. He was seven at that time. Tasuki smiled at the memory. But his unexpected trip to la-la land was cut of when…

"Moshi moshi? Tasuki? Onegai! Say something!" The voice was near wailing. He knew, even if he could not see her that she was almost sobbing.

"I'll give you anything you want! Just give me back my son!" Tasuki's heart swelled and his tummy warmed.

"Mom… It's me." The relief that flooded the voice from the other side of the line was overwhelming.

"Tasuki? Tasuki is that you? Are you OK baby? Where are you? I was so worried." The voice was ranting and Tasuki just couldn't help but smile. "Don't do that to me again!" The voice continued. "I actually thought something bad happened to you! Why did you leave the hotel? Oh Tasuki!" Tasuki was close to tears, hearing his mom's concern.

"Mom," he started his voice soothing. "I'm fine. I'm in a friend's house."

"A friend?" the voice asked. "Where? I'll send the car over to pick you up."

"Uhmm… Mom, I was actually thinking if I could stay over, for the night." Tasuki wasn't sure what his mom would say to that, but hoped for the best. "I need a little time to myself. I'm a grown boy now. Almost sixteen. Not seven."

Silence.

"Mom?"

"Well, since you put it that way. I guess you need some time to yourself. But be careful, OK? I don't want another mother rushing to me saying you beat her kid up."

Tasuki was ecstatic.

"Best give me the address still, Tasuki. We can't take risks."

"Thanks Mom!" Tasuki beamed.

"Enjoy yourself."

"I will!" And he put the phone down.

"I take it, she said you could stay." The purple-haired boy inquired.

Tasuki nodded. Grinning. Nuriko's purple gaze turned mischievous.

"Well then…" He grinned maliciously. "This is gonna be one hell of a night!" He rubbed his hands together and cackled evilly.

Outside, lightning struck. Tasuki's hair stood on end.

Looking at Nuriko, he sweatdropped. "I'm doomed!"

* * *

They were on the roof watching the stars twinkle way up above them. Both boys relieved and relaxed under the moon's blanket. Tasuki couldn't help but smile.

Ironic isn't it? Just a few minutes ago, they were wreaking havoc all over the household. Nothing escaped them, from the fridge down to the toothbrushes. Who would have thought that the angel behind those innocent purple eyes could sprout 10-inch horns? Nuriko's mom almost had a heart attack. But now, they were just sitting on the roof.

"What are you thinking about?" Nuriko asked as laid back on the roof, his arms behind his head.

"Nothing." Tasuki replied. "Just wondering where you hide those horns of yours."

Nuriko turned to him and gave a rather toothsome grin. "Professional Secret." He chuckled, a deep soft sound.

Tasuki wondered if his voice would remain like that until he grows up. Tasuki pouted at the answer. "Hey! Not fair!" Then, grinned like an idiot after a little while. "How about you?"

Nuriko had a dreamy look on his face as he stared into the skies. "Me?" I'm just thinking of the future. Who I would be, what will I become, the common things kids like us think of."

Tasuki looked at his newfound friend with a sense of euphoria that he never felt before. Not even his long-time friend, Kouji, ever made him feel like this. He felt like he had known Nuriko for ages. He felt some kind of bond with the purple-haired boy beside him. Something akin to brotherly affection. Camaraderie, if you call it that. And maybe, even more.

Tasuki smiled. "And?"

Nuriko gazed intently at Tasuki, purple eyes glinting in the starlight. He smiled fondly, "And what, Tasuki? Don't you dream to become someone? I, for one, do." He averted his eyes back to the sky. "I know what's to become of me in the future, Tasuki, a businessman, just like my father. But I couldn't help but dream to become something else. Something out of a dream." His voice was low, as if in a faint whisper.

Tasuki mirrored Nuriko's position on the roof. "And what would you be?"

He glanced at the boy beside him. "I want to become a painter. I want to create fantasy worlds, a haven for those who are tired of this cyclical world, a dream paradise, if I could say so myself. I want to create beauty. I want to see beauty. All of this, in a canvas." Nuriko shook his head. "But I guess this isn't possible. I cannot stray from the path that my father has readied for me. Dreams are immaterial for a man of this world. There are no dreams. Only reality. So I guess, I should forget these paltry wishes and get on living the real world.

Tasuki looked at his friend thoughtfully. "I feel the same way. As my father's son and only heir, all his riches and all his holdings will be my sole responsibility. When I'm old enough, I'll probably be so engrossed with work that I wouldn't have any more time for myself. Then my world will be dark and gloomy and would revolve on my work alone."

"Tell me Tasuki. " Nuriko asked, feeling a kind of connection to the boy lying beside him. "What are your dreams?"

There was silence.

Color touched Tasuki's cheeks. "Uhmmm… Anou… To tell you frankly, I want to write songs and be able to sing them."

Nuriko's eyes grew to the size of saucers at his discovery. "Y-you can sing?"

He was incredulous. Tasuki's blush deepened even more that if were to blush further, he would become the exact color of his hair.

"I can… A little… But there's a little problem with my voice right now."

Nuriko was giddy all over. "To hell with it! Let's have a sample."

Tasuki grinned sheepishly. Trying to hide, but in vain, his embarrassment. "Do you have any requests?"

Nuriko thought for a while. "How about something to celebrate our meeting? Better yet, sing of your feelings when you're with me. Sing of how I make so hot that you could almost not stand to be in my presence. Sing of how I can make you sweat." Another impish grin.

Tasuki sweatdropped. "Uh… OK… But I'm warning you." And he started to sing.

**Sometimes I wonder how I'd make it through **

**Through this world without having you **

**I just wouldn't have a clue cause sometimes it seems like this world is closing in on me **

**and there's no way of breaking free **

**and then I see you reach for me sometimes **

**I wanna give up I wanna give in I wanna quit the fight **

**And then I see you baby **

**And everything's alright **

**When I see you smile, **

**I can face the world **

**Oh oh you can do anything **

**When I see you smile, **

**I see a ray of light **

**Oh oh I see it shining through the rain **

**When I see you smile oh yeah baby **

**When I see you smile at me baby **

**There's nothing in this world that I couldn't ever do **

**It's like nothing that I never knew **

**And when the rain is falling **

**I don't feel it cause you're here with me now **

**And one look at you baby is all I'll ever need **

**You're all I ever need**

Nuriko couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. The whole idea is preposterous!

"Y-you…" He was absolutely dumbfounded. "You sound like a girl!"

Tasuki looked downcast. "You don't hafta rub it in ya know. It's bad already that I sound like a girl."

"And look like one too. Cute little Dollface." Nuriko said bursting into fits of laughter.

"Dollface?!" Tasuki cried, insulted. "Well, at least I don't look like a cross-dressing concubine whose got the hots for a narcissistic emperor, who by the way also looks like a girl mind you, and spends most of his time masturbating in front of a giant mirror!" He ranted.

"Well at least I don't look like a doll-faced bandit leader who has no fashion sense to speak of, a temper of an active volcano, who doesn't know when to shut up, with a brain capacity of zero and thinks that he's so strong and cool but all he wants to do is fuck his best friend!" Nuriko rejoined.

"Hey!" Tasuki quipped. "Don't let Kouji about that one. He'll think it's true."

Nuriko came to an abrupt stop. "So? What's that to you?"

Tasuki blushed again. He's been doing a lot of those since he met Nuriko. "Let's just say… He'd be very happy to know that I wanna do him."

"You mean…" Nuriko's eyes bugged out.

"Yes. So knock it."

"O…k… So what now?"

Letting out a yawn, Tasuki stood from the roof. "I suggest we get some sleep. I'm beat." And walked towards the window to climb back down the room.

"How about you?" Sitting up from his lying position, Nuriko looked at his friend.

"I think I'll stay a little while longer." Tasuki nodded and stepped down the ladder.

"Suit yourself."

"Tasuki…"

"Hmmm…"

"Promise me you'd make your dreams come true."

Tasuki smiled. "Only if you promise you would too."

"I promise."

"I do too." He took another step on the ladder.

"Tasuki?"

"Nani?"

"Promise me you wont forget."

"Oro?"

"Just promise."

"Ok. I promise."

Nuriko smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai, Nuriko-san."

"Oyasumi… Tas-chan."

It was almost morning.

Dusk is fast approaching, coloring the skies in orange.

The sign of a new beginning.

A new journey.

A new adventure.

This is the magic.

The magic of the first meeting.

Two different souls.

Yet superficially the same.

Duality.

Where there is none.

* * *

**NOTE!!!**

Sorry I just HAD to do this. I'm just gonna tell you where I got some of the names and give a little history lesson.

1. FUJIWARA KAMATARI - although a woman in this story, Kamatari is actually a man. He was a member of the Soga Clan and was the person who was responsible for the kuromaku (black curtain) in Japan. For this reason, his last name was changed into Fujiwara (wisteria) by the emperor in honor of the garden of wisteria in which they plotted. He is the patriarch of the Fujiwara Clan and it was his son who was responsible for the Taiho Code of Japan.

2. UESUGI KENSHIN - From him I took Nuriko's last name. He is actually one of the commanding officers during the Battle of Sekigahara in May 1600. The battle that began the reign of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Uesugi Kenshin was a vassal of Oda Nobunaga, but it said that he switched sides towards Tokugawa Ieyasu thus ensuring victory.

That's it... Till next time.

Any Questions???? Mail me. wahahahahaha!!!!!!!


	2. Legends Unfold

**Melody Breakers**

**by SethRyne**

**I have decided to cut "Legends Unfold" here. But this is not the end of the Koshun/Nurien story. I just decided that it would be better if I just continued on with the original Tas/Nuri story and insert "Legends Continue" (that's the continution of the Koshun/Nurien) when the time is right. Although it is 2 different stories, I assure you that they are connected. Really! I promise.**

**Oh yeah! Besides the whole plot thingie... I've decided to add a little twist... I won't say if this is gonna be yaoi or not! You'll only find out when it's finished. Hehehehe**

**Back to business... By the way... I don't own anything... FY is not mine...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Legends Unfold**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Normal 0 false false false EN-PH X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Bookman Old Style"; panose-1:2 5 6 4 5 5 5 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

He flew above the clouds unseen, looking down to the vast land that was his realm. He smiled at its prosperity for he loved this land above all. He showered his blessings to its people, giving them good harvest and fruitful lives.

Yes. He did love this land. The land of wheat fields and rivers, of mountains and hills and of people harmoniously living together.

This was the land of Konan.

And he, Suzaku, was their patron god.

With him, stood his seven warriors, named after the constellations that appear in the eastern sky: Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Tamahome; each equipped with his own strength with the purpose to protect the land of Konan against danger.

These seven warriors go into a process of death and rebirth as their patron is god of rebirth. With each new cycle, these seven re-emerge as different persons physically but with an immortal soul. Each one was hand picked by the god himself according to the virtue by which they possess, and to each one, his blessing and love.

To each of the seven, is his story and it is said that one story is never greater than the other for they are all unique and special in its own special way.

But this is where Konan disagrees. For to these people, there is no greater story in the annals of Suzaku than that of the first warriors under the stars of Nuriko and Tasuki.

It is said, that when the world was still young and the gods did not yet exist, there already lived people. These people were blessed with prosperity and wealth beyond their imagining. And because of this, slowly by slowly, came the birth of mankind's worst enemy.

Little by little, greed began to envelop the hearts of men and evil became powerful. The divine being Taiitsukun seeing the state of the matter, created the four gods to balance the power between good and evil, and to this effect, divided the land into four countries: Kotou, Konan, Sairo, and Hokkan and gave reign to each of the gods.. And indeed it worked.

But the years flew by so quickly and with it came the return of evil, stronger than before that the gods could no longer stop it.

The gods were at loss. They did not know what to do. They were hopeless.

Then, amidst the masses there glowed the light of hope. This takes us to the land of Konan.

* * *

The Chousen family was well known in Konan to have the finest silk that side of the continent. And indeed their cloth is top rate. To this family, there was only one child, a daughter the name of Nurien.

Now, Nurien, at that time was just of 17 summers. She was frail-looking with skin like that of the finest silk their family possessed. Her hair was long and was the exact shade of her eyes, lavender. Such beauty received awe from all who saw her. To the populace, she looked like a gentle flower that if you touch too hard, its stem would break. But behind this frail beauty lies strength that is not to be expected of her gender.

During this period, civil unrest was potent for there was once again, the increasing bandit activity in the Konan outskirts. This caused great concern to the Chousen family since they are in the trade.

One time, a large shipment of silk was to be transported to Hokkan. Unwilling to let the cargo leave without proper security, Nurien volunteered to accompany it. At first, his father was against it, fearing what may happen to his daughter and heir. But in the end, logic won out. And the cargo set off.

Never did he know that would be his daughter's first step into her pre-ordained destiny.

* * *

His name was Koshun, bandit extra-ordinaire. Or so he liked to call himself.

At the age of 17, he was the leader of the bandits of Konan. No one went against him, and who would? He was gifted in the art of fighting, coupled with his amazing speed and flexibility. He was untouchable. So it kind of went up to his head.

And now, as he stood at the ravine way above Konan pass, he could not help but grin. He heard that a very expensive cargo was to pass by here today. That means enough loot to keep the boys back at the base happy for the rest of the winter. This was one opportunity he won't let past him.

He looked below the steep ravine and watched as the wagon moved closer. He signaled for his men to ready themselves to the onslaught.

He gave the signal, and swarms of bandits rushed down the hill attacking the unsuspecting wagon. Koshun was first to reach the wagon, he jerked the door open, and there he found the most exquisite jewel in Konan.

"What is your name?" He asked his expression awed.

The jewel looked back at him squarely and said in a voice that to him sounded like thick chocolate smothered over marshmallows, "I do not give my name to bandits, sir."

But Koshun didn't hear a thing. He was drowning in pools of lavender-gray. He didn't care the least bit that the jewel was glaring daggers at him and that his men had looted the caravan leaving him nothing. "Have pity on this worthless vermin. Your name... I must have it." He asked again, more like demanded for his voice now had strength behind it.

The jewel remained motionless and said nothing.

Shaking himself from being thunderstruck, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down on the jewel. "Well, if you refuse to answer me at my most polite, perhaps coercion would suit you better." With that, he lifted the jewel and made off into camp.

They arrived at the bandit camp atop the mountains of Reikaku. With no further words, Koshun dragged his hostage into his quarters and promptly pushed towards a chair.

"Will you now tell me your name?" Koshun asked his hostage.

"For someone who is a bandit," The lady said, "You're speech is impeccable." Not with a single note of fear was in her voice.

Koshun's eyebrows drew together. "You did not answer my question." He said, although he was quite impressed with the guts this lady was showing.

"Nor do I intend to." Was all the lady said as she stood from the chair. She let her gaze roam around the room drawing the conclusion that this would be her captor's room. But what she appreciated most was the fact that the room was neat, like a room of a Konan gentile. She thought to herself, 'Who is this person?'

Koshun's patience was wearing thin. He grabbed the lady and gripped her shoulders hard. "Do not try my patience lady."

The lady remained silent.

Koshun stood back. "Very well then. I have tried to be gentle with you as is befitting a lady of your status. But it seems that you enjoy trying my patience."

The lady looked back at him her eyes as emotionless as an assassin's. "I do not wish to try your patience sir nor do I enjoy this endless tirade. If you wish to know my name... Then you shall. But it comes with a price." The lady said. Her voice strong.

Koshun couldn't help but grin at that statement. "You truly are a merchant at heart. Your father must be proud. But was will you do little princess, if I told you that no such negotiations will be allowed here? You are after all in my domain, and here, my word is law."

The lady was taken aback, "How - ? How did you know I was a merchant's daughter?"

Koshun remained silent.

The lady looked at him curiously. "Who are you? Have I met you before?"

Koshun turned his back from the lady.

"For the duration of your stay here, you shall stay in this quarters. I suggest you do not even try to escape or even leave this room, especially without me. Do I make myself clear my lady?"

The lady's eyes burned like candles at this statement. "Who are you to tell me what to do? And how dare you detain me?"

Koshun barely glanced behind towards the lady. "Heed me princess... It is only with me that you are safe when you are in these parts." With that he stormed out the room.

"Wait -" The lady never got to finish what she had to say. She glanced around the room once again and found two windows. One facing the east, and the other, to the west. She made her way towards the western window and drew back the curtains to be greeted by the most beautiful sunset she had seen her whole life.

And yet, with such grand a view before her, her mind drifted back to her bandit captor. For some reason, his face seemed familiar like a distant memory. Has she seen him somewhere before? Perhaps in one her outings. That was one thing she didn't know, and as night silently creeps over the world, she walked towards the bed and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Koshun stood behind the closed door trying hard to keep his breathing even.

How long has it been since he last saw her? He couldn't remember exactly. All he did remember was hiding behind barrels at the market as she passed by. So many times had he waited just outside their gates to catch a glimpse of her. So many times did he sneak into their manor just to put a flower in her windowsill. And so many times did he try to talk to her and ask for her name… But he never had the courage to.

And now, she was his captive. Yet he cannot bring himself to push her to do anything. She was in his control, yet she had her little hand wrapped around him. She wasn't under his control, it was the other way round. And he knew it.

He pushed himself away from the door and walked to the room opposite to. He'll let the princess have his room tonight, and maybe tomorrow, he'll find the courage he lacked.

But he doubted that.

* * *

She woke with a start as first rays of light hit her closed eyes. Ruefully, she rubbed her stiff neck and began to glance around.

Where am I? She asked herself. I remember... the cargo and the bandit... She placed her hand over her face as she tried to remember all that transpired the night before. Just as suddenly, she heard slight movements from her back. Caught up with the fear that someone was in the room with her, or worse, that this place held a ghost, she pulled the blanket higher and tried to hide underneath.

But regardless, the shuffling sounds did not cease. Instead they became louder, and soon enough she began to hear footsteps. Louder and louder they got and it seemed like it was coming closer... to her.

She knew then that it was either die there under the sheets like a coward or fight till bitter end. She chose the latter. Patiently, she waited until a shadow loomed over her. That was the signal that the assailant was close at hand. She steeled herself as she watched the shadows arms move close to grab the hem of her blanket. Closer and closer it inched until.

"Yeow!"

She pushed herself off the bed in the flash hitting her assailant straight at the chest. They both tumbled at the floor the other letting out a yell of surprise at her sudden move. She landed on top of the other person, learning that it is of flesh and blood she gave it a quick glance.

Beneath her lay the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Beautiful not to the sense of masculinity of the like. But beautiful to the true sense of the word. Na because, no other word could be used to describe him.

He rubbed his head ruefully, tussling his perfect brown hair into disarray. He had the same colored hazel eyes, like that of warm honey...

She did not realize that she was staring openly until a strong male voice wafted into her senses.

"Uhh... Do you have any plans of getting off me? Or do you plan to stay there all day and ogle? Coz honestly, I don't mind."

She knew the man said something, yet she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. She was drawn, if not by his captivating eyes then his boyish charm did the trick. She was too enthralled looking at him that she couldn't even notice the queer look that passed this man's face. She was snapped back to reality by another onslaught of that melodious baritone.

"Really miss, as much as I like having a devastatingly beautiful woman on top of me, I'd rather know her name first."

She stared at him slack-jawed and was slightly turning beet red as she mouthed the words, "I'm Nurien." without even realizing it.

The man beamed at her from below. "Well Nurien, I'm Hiten. Nice to meet you."

Nurien stuttered slightly, "H-Hai. Kochira koso dozo yorushiku. Boku wa -"

Her words were cut off suddenly as the doors to the room suddenly burst open, upon the threshold stood Koshun breathing hard probably from running hard. "What's wrong? I heard a crash. I -" Koshun's words came into a stop as he witnessed the scene before him.

"Nurien, I think now is the time to stand.." Hiten said, his hazel eyes glinting in amusement.

Nurien blushed hotly as she finally realized that Hiten was still on top of her, and to thing Koshun witnessed all this. She would never live up to the shame! Slowly, she looked back at Hiten and nodded slightly pushing his weight off her and promptly tidied herself up. All the while trying to hide her shaking hands from view.

_Why am I so nervous? It's not as if we did anything wrong. _But still, Nurien couldn't help but feel the deep nagging feeling in her chest. As if, she has just cheated on Koshun. _But why... I..._

Koshun looked at the flustered pair, from Hiten who was grinning like a mad loon to the woman who was busy priming herself.

_Nurien?_ Koshun repeated the name Hiten had called her in his head. _Was that her name then..._

"Would you care to explain what was going on here?" Koshun asked, his tone authoritative.

Nurien tried to speak but found that her voice forsook her on her time of need. It was Hiten who answered, "Nothing Taisho. Nurien and I were just getting closely acquainted. Well, I should be off now. She doesn't need me anymore now that you're here."

On his way out, Hiten patted Koshun at the back and said, "You know, frowning would get you nowhere." With that he exited the room.

Koshun gave no visible reaction to the statement. His gaze was still intent on the flushed Nurien.

Silence reigned even when Hiten finally closed the door. It felt like hours to the both of them, until Koshun broke the silence.

"It would seem that if I need to ask anything of you... I should ask Hiten as seeing how easily you surrender information to him." His voice was cold. Like arctic winds blowing in that enclosed space. It sent shivers up Nurien's spine. She wanted to speak, yet she held back.

"Well Lady Nurien, seeing as how you cater for Hiten, who has brought you breakfast, he shall also be responsible for bringing you lunch and supper for I shant allow you to any part of this fortress besides this room. But of course, I do not wish to look an ogre to you, so I shall allow you time in the gardens behind the fortress. Provided that you are accompanied by someone. That someone being me, or if you like it better, Hiten."

With that, Koshun turned to leave the room. His expression still unreadable.

Nurien didn't know what drove her into it. She just had to speak up. To tell him what happened. She wanted to reach out and stop him from leaving, without even realizing that she did just that.

"Matte! Boku wa -"

Koshun felt a gentle hand on his arm and stopped on his tracks. "No need to fret Lady Nurien. I will send your Hiten back shortly. From this moment on, his time is at your disposal."

He shrugged the hand away and moved out of the room, closing the door with a soft thud.

Nurien couldn't understand. She didn't understand anything at all. Here she was, an unwilling prisoner to a heartless man, yet she cannot bear to hate him. What was worse, she didn't want him to be angry at her. The reason eluded her.

The reason. Yes, the reason.

She did not understand.

She wondered.

**NOTE:**

Hey! Info... About the names... you probably noticed this... But most of them are either seishi names or their real names that I have murdered for my purposes. Meaning I put n's on the end. Hehehehe... Another is that I am working on the plot that when it comes to the reincarnation of the seishi, gender and status is always at random... So Tasuki can be a girl in one lifetime or he can be rich in another... Something like that... :))


	3. Spirit Dreams Inside

Melody Breakers

by SethRyne

* * *

Uhhh...

I know I promised to have this put up the third chapter last December. But you know how it is... Christmas and all... I was on perpetual house arrest to say the least. Plus... I had to sulk for I while coz I had just gotten !

Plus the fact that Byakko's Recon was leaving hanging remarks about my fic last time I talked to him on the phone. The Dumb Ass... I hate his guts... Don't you?

BTW, Sorry that chapter 2 came in chopped parts. Soooooorrrrryyyyy...

For the rest of my apologies... Kindly view the reviews section.

Anywayz, enough of that... On with the show!

This chapter is dedicated to Zienna Pang! I LUV U! and of course to Hyde and L Arc en Ciel for letting me borrow (illegally) their song.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spirit Dreams Inside**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-PH X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Bookman Old Style"; panose-1:2 5 6 4 5 5 5 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Have you ever been afraid? I mean really truly afraid? That feeling when all the hairs on your body stand on end and your heartbeat seems to slow. When the slightest sound makes you turn in terror? _

_Have you ever lost hope? Felt that blankness and numbing of your insides? Like you'd never see daylight again. That when you look into the future, all you see... is nothing... _

_Darkness... _

_Then imagine this. _

_It was a cold dark night. The moon not even there to shed even the slightest glimmer of light into the world. Only in its place, are the dark clouds hovering over mountains and hills like an evil warning. _

_Then imagine, it was raining. _

_Rain falling like bullets from the sky hitting your already too sensitive skin, pricking like needles. The winds howl their frustration at you. To the trees and anything on its way. Leaves rustling at the strength of it. Thunder and lightning making a silent loud harmony in the sky beyond, joined by the sound of squalor and pandemonium. A sinister orchestra. _

_Not far off, you see a shadow. It was a man, slight in built and you could see, even from afar, the tension that washed his body._

_You move closer and you him hiding behind the tree. Looking all the while on the path whence he came, as if fearing that the monsters that were following him were near at hand._

_You inch closer and you see that the man was really not a man, but a boy, yet on the verge of manhood. You then wonder, what could make this boy shiver in terror. What could have made this boy brave the ravishes of nature. You wonder why there is such fear in his eyes._

_Then, not long after, you here footsteps. You see the boy jump but didn't make a sound. He was more scared now. Not far off, you hear a sound._

_Conversation._

_You listen closely and try to see what they were saying._

_"Have you seen the boy?"_

_A gruff voice, low and sinister. This was the voice of an evil man._

_"No!"_

_"Then what are you standing here for? Find him! ... And when you do, kill him."_

_You're hairs stand on end at the last declaration. You were so shock that you hadn't noticed the boy running for it. You recover from your stupor and quickly followed the boy. Deeper and deeper into the woods you went, the forest was getting thicker by the minute. You're getting worried. Worried that if you go deeper, you may not find your way out._

_Then... A shot rang out._

_BANG!_

_You skid to a halt and so did the boy. You turn around and saw that another man was running towards your direction gun aimed, ready to fire. You feel a shiver of terror pass through your spine. You turned to the opposite direction and ran. Ran and ran without ever looking back._

_Three more shots rang out._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_But you kept on running. And so did the boy. There were bruises all over the boys feet and body from the countless of times he tripped and fell._

_The man was gaining in on the boy._

_With a burst of speed, the boy ran and ran. As if he was running away from the devil himself._

_Then, by some ironic stroke of fate... everything was lost._

_The boy stood at the edge of a cliff and below him was the gushing rapids of the river. He tried to go back but it was too late. The man has finally caught up on him and now stood in front of him gun pointed directly at the boy's heart._

_Terror washed the boy's features._

_"No!" The boy screamed. Fear vibrating his voice._

_The man sneered and fired._

_BANG!_

_The boy fell over the cliff into the river._

_You let out a scream._

_

* * *

_

_You find yourself in bed, sweating. _

_"It was just a dream," you say._

_It was nothing scary. After all, you are still safe there in your bed._

_But what if... it really happened._

_And what if... It really happened to you?_

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

_

* * *

_

**I wake from my nightmare now**

**In the day it haunts me**

**It slowly tears me apart**

Aiji looked out of the kitchen door to see where the sound came from only to see that his roommate was at the table strumming his guitar and singing.

"Nice song you got there." Aiji commented as he moved in closer to the table.

The man with the guitar looked at Aiji with his orange eyes and grinned, revealing two tiny hints of what could be fangs.

"Do you really think so?" The man asked. "I just thought of it. I was hoping to finish this so we could play it later tonight. But I just can't seem to get it right."

Aiji looked at his friend, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "What! You? The great Genrou, leader of the Phoenix Squalor, and full-time composer can't finish a song? Are you pulling my leg?"

Genrou grinned up at Aiji now showing the full extent of his fangs, "Don't say that. You're making my head swell."

Aiji feigned shock and surprise at that statement. "What! You mean your head can get bigger than that?"

Genrou laughed. A deep full hearty laugh. "Yes. So cut it!"

The both of them spent the next few minutes laughing at their joke.

"So," Aiji cut off. "What seems to be the problem of your latest masterpiece?"

Genrou looked at the piece of paper in his hand thoughtfully. "Well, I got all the lyrics. I've got the melody planned out in my head. It sounds great. But it seems that there is still something missing."

Aiji looked confused. "Hmmm… That is problem. Imagine not knowing what the problem is."

The both of them silenced. Thinking. Brainstorming.

"Hey, can you sing the song for me?" Aiji asked his face still thoughtful.

Genrou nodded his assent once and began strumming his guitar.

He sang the song from the heart, and one could not mistake the emotions that Genrou was putting into the song. Aiji couldn't help but listen to that deep baritone voice as he sang of love and salvation. Aiji knew, if they could solve Genrou's current problem with the song now, it was going to be a great hit.

Genrou finished the song and looked at Aiji expectantly.

"Well? Anything?"

Aiji just grinned at Genrou and said, "Get you cleaned up so we could eat. We have to get to the club early to set up out instruments." With that, Aiji stood and returned to the kitchen. Leaving a rather confused Genrou behind.

"Hey! You haven't told me what you're planning to do!" Genrou shouted but Aiji just ignored it.

* * *

Uesugi Nuriko rubbed his neck ruefully, trying to massage the ache away but to no avail.

He had been working non-stop for the past two weeks now. Ever since his father died a three months ago, the reins to their business were given to Nuriko, and he tried the damnedest to follow his father's footsteps. But the strain the work gave was getting to him.

_'I should take some time off.'_ Nuriko thought to himself as he laid himself back into the chair.

_'But then, I just can't do that now, the company is still working up to the new administration. I need to put in a good image. I should get back to work.'_

Nuriko heaved a sigh and went straight back to the task at hand.

He was busy looking over some papers to be singed when he was alerted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." Nuriko said without even looking up.

A pretty brunette pushed her head through the gape at the door, "Mr. Uesugi, Mr. Kelvin is here to see you."

Nuriko raised his head and smiled. Miaka-san, his secretary always had this effect on him. No matter how tired or unhappy he was, the sight of her brings a smile to his face. Too bad though, that she was married to his chief engineer, Taka-san. He could have taken for himself instead. But then, he was thankful that the both of them wound up together. He knew what those two went through. And of course, he was happy to see them both happy. Especially, Miaka-san.

Going back to reality, "Mr. Kelvin?" He inquired.

_'What is he doing here?'_ He thought grimly.

"Thank you, Miaka-san, show him in."

Miaka smiled once more before opening the door fully to expose a tall man behind her. The man had long silvery hair, a lean muscular build and the same violet eyes that reflected Nuriko's own.

"Miaka-san, could you bring us coffee?"

"Yes, Mr. Uesugi." Miaka bowed and closed the door.

Nuriko turned attention to his guest. "Well Garr, what brings you here?"

The man called Garr just smiled and made himself comfortable in the couch not even bothering to answer Nuriko's question. He just sat there, not saying a word. Not even when Miaka-san returned with their coffee and left.

Nuriko was getting impatient. "Garr, are you deliberately trying my temper?"

"So you have a temper!" Garr exclaimed with feigned shock. "I never knew that someone as sweet and adorable as you has a mean streak."

Nuriko was getting really irritated. To hell if he was Garr Kelvin, President and CEO of Kelvin Industries and his best friend. "Garr, I really don't have time for this. As you can see, I have loads of work to do. So if you're not going to tell me why you came here for, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Garr suddenly stood and relocated himself on the chair opposite Nuriko's. "That's your problem Nuri-chan. You work too hard. Why don't you lay back a little?"

Nuriko snorted an action that really didn't fit his features. "Easy for you to say Mr. Kelvin. You have been with the company ever since you were a little boy. Everybody knows who you were, even the janitor. But me? No one knew who I was. I never stepped a foot in this place even once, before my father died. The people here do not know the extent of what I can do. I can't slack off until I have gained their trust and they stop thinking that I will bankrupt the company."

Garr just raised his eyebrow in challenge. "Don't trust you? They don't know what you can do? You must be kidding Nuriko! Your people already know that you're the best thing that has happened to this company ever since your grandfather gave control to your father. In the three months that you've been here, you've put Uesugi Enterprise back to the top. And now you're saying that they don't trust you?"

Nuriko remained silent. Pondering Garr's words.

"Nuriko, take the time off. You've been working yourself to death. And I, for one, know that your employees are worried. Leave the company to them for a few weeks. You've got a great board of directors here. They'll take care of the company while you're gone."

Nuriko heaved a sigh of defeat. "I guess you're right. I am starting to feel stressed out."

Garr smiled in his victory. "That's the ticket!"

"But where and what am I going to do?"

"Well, for starters, how about you try out this new club I bought?" Garr suggested.

Nuriko looked at him skeptically, "You want me to relax in a noisy night club?"

"Hey," Garr was no defensive. "It's not like the rest of the night clubs here. I assure you, you're going to like it. Besides, the club doesn't accept just anyone. It's on invitation only."

Nuriko was surprised. "An invitation only night club? Now that's new."

Garr grinned. "Yup. I thought of that concept actually. Just like White's in England during the Regency."

Nuriko thought carefully. "Heck. Why not? I'd like to see this bar of yours."

Garr beamed. "That's great! Would you mind if I picked you up? The bar is in Fukuoka and I don't think you know your way around there."

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six."

Garr blew a kiss towards a very irritated Nuriko and left the office.

* * *

"Hey Aiji! When are you gonna tell me about this plan of yours?" Genrou shouted over to Aiji as they were setting up their equipment for tonight's gig.

A blonde head popped out of the drum set and grinned at Genrou, "Don't worry about it! Just sing. I'll take care of it!" Then Aiji's head disappeared once again.

Genrou couldn't help but shake his head as he walked towards the guitars on the other side of the room. "That was what I was afraid of." He mumbled.

* * *

Uesugi Nuriko paced back and forth at the veranda waiting for Garr to arrive. It wasn't six yet, he knew. But the anticipation in him grew to escalating height that he was so sure that something was gonna happen tonight. He can feel it. Feel it to his very bones. And Uesugi Nuriko always trusted his feelings.

His reverie was shattered when the sudden screeching of tires invaded his hearing. Looking out, he saw the familiar blue Aston-Martin that belonged to no one else but Garr. Silently, he tuned his back and headed to the doorway.

"Nuri-chan! Where are you?" Garr shouted at the top of his lung as the butler opened the door for him.

"Garr," Nuriko voiced as he descended the stairs. "Shut up. You're too noisy."

Garr just grinned up to him and said, "Yeah whatever. So you ready to go."

Nuriko just shook his head in dismay. There really was no hope at all for Garr. "Yes. Just let me get my coat." Nuriko walked towards the hall closet for his coat when he stopped dead on his tracks and glanced at Garr. "What in blazes are you wearing?"

Garr looked down on himself and checked his wares. He was wearing a tailored shirt, buttoned with tails that reached the back of his knees. Simple but elegant. Below that, was a pair of blue trousers which were loose yet able to show off his muscles thighs. To top it all off, he wore snow boots and a long cape dangled in his hands.

Looking back up at Nuriko, "Hey! I kinda think I look good in this."

Nuriko just raised an eyebrow but still miffed. "You're still not telling me why you look like that."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. It's cosplay night. You can only get into the bar if you're in a costume." Garr said cheerfully like a little boy allowed his first ride on a bicycle.

"What!" Nuriko exploded.

Garr winced a little at the shriek that Nuriko just gave out. "Come on Nuriko. It's gonna be fun. I promise."

"I even brought you a costume!" He rejoined happily showing Nuriko to bag he was carrying with him.

Nuriko looked at the bag like it contained the latest breed of biological weapons then turned to Garr. "Hell no! I'm not going anywhere wearing a stupid costume."

"Awww... Come on Nuri-chan! For me!"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"NO!"

"I love you, you love me let's get together and kill Barney."

Nuriko's 'NO' seemed to be stuck in his throat on the last statement. _"What has that gotta do with the costume?"_ He thought and turned to ask Garr, only to discover that the other man was directly behind him.

Garr jumped Nuriko and pinned him to the ground using the weight of his body centered on the joint on his left knee. Looking at the beautiful man below him, Garr grinned mischievously.

"What were you going to say again?" Garr whispered seductively as he moved his face closer to Nuriko's.

Nuriko couldn't think, he couldn't speak. everything has gone haywire and his body seemed to move at his will. All he could do was look at the man on to of him. His handsome face exuding the kind of charm that would make women weak enveloped by the crown of silver hair.

"G- Garr... I..."

"What Nuriko? Say it?" Garr purred near Nuriko's right ear. His breath tickling the sensitive area behind the earlobe.

"I..."

"Hmmm?"

"G - Ge- Get off me!"

Garr grinned down. Their faces now in a safe distance.

"No."

"This is not funny, Garr."

"The answer is still no. Unless -"

Nuriko's brows furrowed. "The answer is NO Kelvin! Get it through your head!"

Garr shrugged not moving from his not so comfortable position. "Weeelll... I could just stay here... Wait for the maids to arrive and see us in this position."

Nuriko silence. Although the thought of having a homosexual relationship is not unknown to him, and that he has no qualms about it, he thought of the reaction of his help. Would they still respect them if they thought he was... gay?

"Fine, Kelvin. I'll do it. But on one condition."

"Name it, ma cherie."

"You have to beat me at chess first.

And so it began.

It was a gruesome battle between Nuriko's wit and strategies to Garr's tricks and cunning.

Both not letting down.

Until...

"No! This can't be happening!" Nuriko exclaimed.

Garr just grinned as he slowly tipped Nuriko's king with his knight. "Better believe it Nuri-chan. And as a winner of this game, I am given the honor to have you do as I will."

*sinister laughter*

"No! You cheated! I -"

"Now, now Nuriko. Don't be a spoil sport. You wouldn't back down on your word now, will you? Besides its only for tonight."

Nuriko, although still not believing that he lost, acquiesced and proceeded to his bedroom, box in hand. When he went out again it was a whole new person.

He wore a simple white top and slacks covered by a purple Chinese-style overcoat. (A/N: You know... The one he wears in the series!) and a scowl on his face.

"You are so pretty! Wanna get married?" Garr cooed. Succeeding to get Nuriko to scowl even more.

"One more crack like that Garr Kelvin and your mom won't know you from a punching bag."

"Hey! Cool! Don't be hyper. I was just joking." Garr explained. "But frankly, you look good in that."

And off they went.

* * *

The Sanctuary Overdrive is not like any night club in Fukuoka or any club in Japan for that matter. For one, it didn't look like some rundown old barn house that was modified so that it could be inhabited. In fact, the exterior was of like a reproduction of the pantheon. Pillars and all. And second, it doesn't admit just anybody. Entrance to Sanctuary Overdrive is only done through invitation, either from a trusted patron or from the management itself.

In this case, Uesugi Nuriko earned his way in because he was the owner's best friend. Or, as some other patron's thought, his girlfriend.

Nuriko just let this rumors pass, being used to the usual misconception that he was a girl. He learned to live with it, that, rather than cutting off his hair. He loved his hair more than anything else and no one or nothing, not even the worst rumor can go between them.

Nuriko passed between the large archways and was greeted by the sight of the patrons, some sitting in their tables drinking their liquor while some dance with abandon in the center.

He followed as Garr guided them to the table they were going to occupy, sat and let his gaze wander some more.

Above the dance floor, one would expect a huge disco ball rotating, reflecting its light on the dance floor. But there was none of that. Rather, instead of the huge ball of mirror, the entire ceiling was studded with broken pieces of glass reflecting the lights in all directions and up front was a stage.

'_Live Band. Impressive.' _Nuriko thought as he finally diverted his gaze back to Garr who was now asking what he wanted to drink.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to drink?" Garr asked, his grin mischievous.

Nuriko just looked at Garr with a raised brow and said, "Just get me some orange juice. I have half a mind to stay sober tonight."

"Eh? Come on Nuriko! You could at least enjoy the night! You're too stiff!"

"Yeah whatever. Just get me my drink."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." And Garr stood walking towards the bar to get Nuriko's drink. But while Nuriko wasn't looking, Garr leaned over the bar and whispered something to the bartender. He then returned, orange juice on hand.

Nuriko accepted the drink and carefully sipped it.

"So? What do you think? Neat place huh?" Garr asked.

"It's nice." Nuriko intoned as he sipped the orange juice in his hand and watched the writhing bodies on the dance floor.

"Awww..." Garr sounded a bit put off. "That's it! No, 'Oh my god Garr. This place is cool. No wonder though. It is your bar after all.'" Garr pouted. "Meh! You're no fun!"

"Yeah whatever weirdo. The band's about to get on. So shut up."

* * *

Genrou listened as the crowd chanted their names. He was nervous, there was no doubt about that. He was sweating all over that it looked like he had just got out of the shower.

Aiji clasped his hand on Genrou's shoulder, wanting to calm the other guy. "Hey man! Chill! Everything's gonna be great!"

Genrou whirled around to face his blonde-haired band mate, his face incredulous. "Great! Great? Christ Aiji! The band doesn't even know the song! And even if they did, which I highly doubt, the song isn't complete yet!" Genrou sighed. "Maybe we should play some of our old songs."

Aiji took one look at the face Genrou was making and couldn't help but laugh, earning him a glare of daggers from Genrou.

"And what the hell is funny, if I would so boldly ask?" Genrou question, miffed at Aiji's laughter.

"You!" Aiji quipped as he finally straightened himself, catching his breath after laughing so hard.

Genrou bared his fang at Aiji, a sign that he was really mad.

Aiji shook his head in defeat and took his arm to Genrou's shoulder once more. "Genrou, we've been together for, what? Five years? And in that time we learned to trust each other. The band learned to trust you." Aiji began. "The band knows, hell, everybody knows that you're the best goddamn songwriter this side of Japan and you best remember that."

Genrou remained silent for a while, "But the song -"

Aiji sighed in frustration. "Genrou, hear me out. What separates us from all those other bands out there is that we always have a new song in or itinerary. The people expect us of that. You don't want to fail them do you?"

"No. But... How about the band?"

"Gen-chan, the band trusts you implicitly. Bow, its your turn to return the favor. Trust the band Genrou."

Genrou thought for a while, pondering Aiji's words then finally said, "I guess you're right Aiji. I trust the band. I know that we're gonna be great."

Aiji smiled. "That's the ticket. Now, lets get ready."

Both of them walked off towards the dressing rooms to prepare themselves.

"So Aiji, any plans of telling what you're gonna do about the song?"

"No."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

_Outside..._

"Genrou!"

"Genrou!"

"Genrou!"

"Genrou!"

Nuriko cringed at the screams of the many females in the bar. In all due fairness, he had no idea who this Genrou person is, but he sure is popular.

Averting his gaze at the stage he saw a tall man in a white suit announce something about a band. And about someone everybody was waiting for.

Nuriko wasn't sure. His vision was a bit slurry and he was sure he was tipsy.

_'Is orange juice alcoholic?'_

He knew the answer of course, stupid Garr spiked his drink. He made a mental note to get back on the silver-haired imp the next day and hoped that he would remember.

_'Speaking of which, where did that baka go to?'_ Nuriko thought as he looked around the room and no sight of Garr was presented. _"Ah! Hell!'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The man on stage announce. "Give it up for Phoenix Squalor!"

The sound of the guitar drifted into the room and there was quiet. Absolute quiet.

As if everyone was into a trance brought about by the sound of the guitar.

Then, came the drums and finally. A voice.

**I wake from a nightmare now  
In the day it haunts me  
It slowly tears me apart  
With dreams of a distant love  
I'm a wandering satellite**

_'So far so good.' _Genrou thought_. 'Maybe Aiji's right, maybe I should have just trusted the band.' _

_'But it's really hard to trust that guy sometimes. He treats everything like it was some joke._

**Somewhere in the wasteland  
I see you smiling at me  
A vision out of my dreams  
Will everything change  
Take the pain away  
Lead me with your light**

_'OK Aiji! This is it!'_

**Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Yeah**

What Genrou heard at that moment, was the voice of Aiji, backing him up. Like creating a whole new tune from the one he was singing. It was then that Genrou realized that Aiji always delivered.

**My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me?  
I may be losing my way  
Will you make it right?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry**

**Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go**

**Spirit dreams inside**

Genrou opened his eyes, nervousness gone from his system as the knowledge that his band will never let him down sunk in.

He let his gaze wander in the crowd and then, the world went into a complete stop.

Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long purple hair and wore a sort of purple Chinese robe. And even from that distance, he knew her eyes were the same color as her hair.

**What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
Why am I here?  
Why am I lost?  
Where is love?  
Lead me with your light**

_'Where is love?'_ Thinking of the lyrics of his song. _'It's right on front of me!'_

**Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go**

Spirit dreams inside  
(deep inside I go)  
Spirit dreams inside  
(deep inside I go)  
Spirit dreams inside...

After singing the last lines of the song, Genrou ran towards the edge of the stage and jumped off. Intent to make it to the girl before she even thought of leaving.

But the people around him mistook his intention. They clamored to get a touched of him. He couldn't break free. He shouted at them to let him go. But to no avail.

He shouted to the woman not to leave yet. But all was too late.

A man with silver hair approached her and the two of them walked towards the exit. Leaving.

_'No!'_

Not even thinking what it would do his reputation, Genrou shoved his way through the people to reach the girl.

But when he got out, all he saw was a blue Porsche, driving away.


	4. Friends

A/N : I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do not own anything. PERIOD.

I hate making disclaimers!

On with the show! By the way, this is supposedly one half of the original chapter 4. But decided to make 2 chapters out of it so as not to make it too lengthy. Hence you will notice that there is no song featured in this chapter .... ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

"Good morning!" A voice suddenly rang out from behind Nuriko making him jump from his seat.

"What the –" Nuriko whirled, documents flying in his haste to get his hands on the person who just surprised him.

"Peace! I concede! Truce! Don't come any closer."

"Say your last prayers Kelvin before I beat you into a pulp." Nuriko said menacingly.

Garr went to his knees clasp his hands in prayer before me and said, "Dear Lord, please stop Nuriko from beating the crap out of me. You know I'm scared of him even though he is shorter than me and he weighs less than I am. But I know he believes that he can bash my head even if he couldn't reach the top of my head. Please protect me from harm not for my sake but for those women who will miss my presence. Amen."

Nuriko stopped dead on his tracks, thoughts of murder vanishing at he stared dumbstruck at the idiocy of what Garr was doing. The idiot actually took his words seriously, got down on his knees and prayed. But after a few seconds of stunned amazement, Nuriko made his way closer to the kneeling Garr and smacked him on the head with a rolled newspaper.

"You were saying about how I can't hit you on the head coz I can reach it?"

Garr grinned sheepishly up at Nuriko. "Ah well… I have to let it go your way sometimes. Otherwise, you won't play with me anymore."

Nuriko just shook his head ruefully. "Sometimes I wonder how you ever became a CEO of a multinational company." He resumed his old position of sitting behind his desk resting on the soft cushions of his high back chair reading the day's business report.

Garr made his way towards the opposite chair and set down on a laid back position hand behind his head and legs crossed in front of him.

"What can I say? It's a curse to be like me. Devastatingly handsome and incurably talented."

Nuriko snorted in disgust. "Devastatingly handsome? Yeah. In Mars."

Garr just smiled and said, "Nuriko my friend, we just have to accept that in the world of the mediocre, you rank as one of the handsomest. But in the world of the inexplicably gorgeous human beings, I am king."

Nuriko gave Garr a disgusted look then punched the intercom button on his desk. "Miaka-san please call for air conditioning service. It's hot in here. It's probably not working." Then after a few moments. "Oh wait cancel that. The air conditioning unit is working. But the king of hot air is here. That's probably why."

"Ouch…" Garr feigned injury as if he was struck at the heart with a sharp pointed object. "Ah! Nuri-chan, you are no good for my ego."

"Your ego needs to be deflated from time to time." Nuriko shot back.

"Ah! But then just a couple of minutes with you my ego goes from acceptable to horridly non existent. I pity the ladies who have to work hard to put me back on the right track."

"Whatever."

Garr ran his hand through silver locks while he riveted his gaze on Nuriko. He found it funny sometimes, how picking fights with Nuriko releases all the tension.

At one time, Taka-san, Miaka's husband and also another dear friend, told him that one look from his steel gray ice, coupled with the nonchalant if not cold façade is enough to freeze anyone who went up against him, but when he was with Nuriko, his eyes become molten silver, fluid and graceful.

At first, Garr just laughed at what Taka-san said. But as time went by, he came to realize that it was true. He was relaxed when he was with Nuriko. He could be himself. Not the cold, calculating and shrewd man in the board room but rather the carefree happy-go-lucky man that he really is. And with Nuriko, he is all that and more. He felt free. Like a skylark taking flight into the vastness of the sky. No one can ever make him feel the way one smile from Nuriko can. And with that thought, Garr promised himself that he would protect that smile for always.

"What's the problem?"

Garr snapped out from his reverie and focused his gaze at Nuriko. He was still reading the paper. "What?"

With out looking up Nuriko intoned, "You don't look like your usual genki self earlier. Is there a problem at the company?"

Garr smiled, "Betsuni, nothing wrong with the company, this is me we're talking about. Although I'm having trouble keeping all my fans at bay." With an exaggerated sigh he continued, "Mou… Sometimes I really hate being born with AIDS."

There was a loud crash and it only took Garr a second to see that Nuriko's cup lay in bits and pieces on the floor, coffee strewn all around and the look of absolute shock in Nuriko's pale face.

"AIDS?! What the – I mean –" Nuriko stuttered. "How? When did this happen? When did you find out?"

Garr waved a casual hand of dismissal. "I've known for years. How could I not? When I've had it since the day I was born."

Nuriko rushed to his side and taking his hand. "My dear friend, why did you not tell me?"

Garr remained silent unable to react at the pure unadultered emotion shining from those lavender eyes misting with unshed tears.

"I never wanted to burden you. That's why I kept it to myself." Garr placed his hand on Nuriko's cheek wiping away tears that have begun streaking down Nuriko's face.

"Is it painful?" Nuriko asked in a shaking voice.

"No. Not really. But sometimes, it becomes too much of a burden to me. But I have to live with it. If this is God's gift to me then I have to accept it."

"Eh? God's gift?" Nuriko suddenly sat ramrod straight tears stopping as hastily as they came.

"Yes." Garr began with much drama. "It is God's gift that I should have Awesome Intelligence and Devastating Sex appeal. But sometimes, I just can't keep up with the demands. Especially the ladies. Ahahahahahaha"

Nuriko's eyes narrowed into slits as the realization struck him. "Awesome Intelligence and Devastating Sex appeal? A.I.D.S?!" He said quietly, not loud enough for Garr, who was laughing at one corner of the room, to hear.

Then suddenly, all of Garr laughter died down as he felt a rather cold chill run up his spine. Turning his head, he saw Nuriko still sitting at the sofa but this time enveloped in some demonic aura.

"Mah mah Nuriko it was a joke neh?" Garr tried to appease demon Nuriko but all transaction with this being was futile.

Slowly it descended coming closer and closer to where Garr was. A menacing hand reaching out to grab Garr's tie.

Outside, everyone stared looking for the source of the blood curling scream they heard.


	5. Voice

Normal 0 false false false EN-PH X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Bookman Old Style"; panose-1:2 5 6 4 5 5 5 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} , , {mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-link:"Footer Char"; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; tab-stops:center 3.25in right 6.5in; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} {mso-style-name:"Footer Char"; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-locked:yes; mso-style-link:Footer; mso-ansi-font-size:11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Melody Breakers**

**by SethRyne**

* * *

Here's the continuation of chapter 4.

Now, one thing you guys should note, the song i used here is an original composition. But to fit the language of this story, the song is translated to English from its original language. For those who can understand Tagalog and want to know what the lyrics are originally you can request them through email. Or you can ask me to sing it lolz :p ill give you my number :p I'm joking ahaha

anyways, as usual.. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, nor do i own Garr Kelvin. He's from a game... But i forgot :p Tales of Destiny I think.

Next chapter will be the continuation of Koshun and Nurien's story "Legends Continue" I would probably have it up by the end of May. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Voice**

* * *

Graceful fingers strummed taut strings creating a haunting melody of longing. His gaze riveted towards the setting sun reflected in his flame colored eyes. But the fire has gone out. And in its place is the unexplained dimness that seemed to envelop him for days now.

It has been a week since that night. Yet, every waking moment all he sees are those luminous violet eyes shining like amethysts in the darkness. Every night, he dreams of running his hands through those soft purple tresses smelling lilacs. She has taken over him. Wrapped him in her veil of mystery that he couldn't help but plunge deeper just to get to know her better.

But like all muses, she was as flighty as the goddess Diana herself. She slipped through his fingers with nary a clue on who she was.

_FLASHBACK_

_Genrou saw her retreating form reach the exit and his heart beat even faster._

_'No!' the voice in his mind shouted. 'Not yet!'_

_He was filled with dread. He didn't understand it but he needed to catch her. He needed to know her name as if his life depended on it. He had to reach her._

_Everything seemed like in slow motion. Her hand reaching out to the door pushing it forward and slowly vanishing from his sight._

_Without thinking, he jumped off the stage sprinting towards the exit to catch her. But a pull here and a tug there, he found himself swarmed by people all trying to get a piece of him. Genrou struggled to get free but it was futile, their hands were like claws clamped on him. _

_With a final surge of strength and also with the help of the bouncer, he was able to get free and rushed to the exit only to see a dark blue porch zooming out of sight._

_Genrou sagged to the floor in defeat weakly calling out to the girl. "Come back."_

_But it was too late._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Genrou!" Aiji, his best friend called from behind him. "How's the new song coming along?"

With a defeated sigh Genrou faced him, "So so..."

"Ow come off it! You are just being humble again. I'm sure it's gonna be another hit." Aiji slapped him behind the back, sat beside him and took a swig at the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Please!" Genrou answered, "You are too much for my already huge ego."

"Not to mention your big head." Aiji chided. "But seriously, do we have another winner?"

Genrou sighed, "I'm not sure. It's not finished it. I've got the words in my mind but I can't put them together."

"Well that's new. Most of the time you don't have trouble stringing words together song or not, I should know, my ears are still ringing will all your yapping and yelling."

"I resent that."

"It's true though."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, back to the original topic, you've got lyrics. Hand 'em over and I'll be the judge."

Genrou reached for his guitar and strummed the first few chords that constituted the intro of the song.

**I didn't think morning was here**

**Didn't know that I've been here for days**

**My mind is spinning… Running…**

**Towards the unending road to the abyss**

"Well?" Genrou looked at Aiji expectantly.

"Not a bad start. Sounds dark and angsty. I like it. But the melody is was to soft for the lyrics. We need to make it a bit harder to suit the flavor of the song at the same time retain the romance factor. I believe this is intended to be a love story." Aiji observed rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It is. And I thought so too. Maybe if we rev it up a bit. Make the beat faster then punch a few bass chords."

"It could work. I have an idea."

"Care to share?"

"Nah.. Finish the song first then I'll tell you." With that Aiji stood and went out the door.

Genrou sweat dropped.

* * *

Another night at the Sanctuary Overdrive and from the looks of things, tonight's theme was all Filipino. He could see a lot of people wearing those wide brimmed hats called _salakot_ and women wearing checkered bandanas on their heads that matched their skirts at the cloth that was hanging on their shoulders.

Even the food that night was all Filipino inspired. Genrou even found himself enjoying himself with a couple of slices of _sapin-sapin_, lumpia ubod with that delicious peanut sauce, and a certain flat looking concoction that was called piaya or something like that.

"Genrou, stop eating all those sweet snacks. You'll get cavities." Aiji said as he entered their dressing room.

Genrou ignored him and ate another piece of piaya. "Meh! Stop that. You sound like my grandmother. It's freaking me out."

"How would you know? You don't even know who your grandmother is. But looking at how you gobble up all those sweet stuff, I have no doubt in my mind that she sleeps with her dentures in a glass of water."

"Hey! That's hitting below the belt." Genrou threw a piece of piaya (well what's left of it) at Aiji. "You know for a fact that I can't remember who my family was."

Aiji sniggered. "Not my fault. You're the one who compared me to my grandma.

"It was a figure of speech you moron!" Genrou returned hotly.

"Well, whatever."

Aiji slumped on the seat next to Genrou and helped himself to the last piece of _sapin-sapin_ on Genrou's plate.

"Hey! I was planning on eating that!"

"Not anymore."

"I hate you."

"Yeah. I love you too." Aiji stood and made his way out the door. "Oh yeah, we're on in 2 minutes."

Last he heard was a pillow hitting the door he just closed and a very long and colorful litany detailing his relationships with various mammals and some rather beautifully phrased expletives that one would not dare repeat.

* * *

The Sanctuary Overdrive currently tagged as the hippest and most sought after, invitation only club in Japan located at the Fukuoka District. Like the regency establishment White's in England, the only way for a person to be admitted is through invitation of the members and of course after careful scrutiny of the clubs main members.

But unlike White's whose main attraction was the betting book where one can wager in great and many ventures, both serious (like which horse will win during the Queen's Race) and comical (who can drink the most glasses of milk in 30 minutes), Sanctuary Overdrive's main attraction is the variety of themes it employs each and every night. The theme never being used more than once.

It is because of this that it is widely sought after by club goers especially those whose passion is cosplay.

Aside from that, Sanctuary Overdrive also offers live performances of Phoenix Squalor, dubbed as one of the fastest rising rock groups of their generation. And Genrou was leader and vocalist of that band.

Genrou peeked behind closed curtains looking at the crowd gathered in front of them waiting for them to sing. He never thought that they would go this far in just a matter of months. At first, they just saw singing in clubs as a way for them to get through every day with of course, the hope that they would someday catch a bigger fish. But right now, Genrou admitted that they couldn't catch a bigger fish than this.

They were now a main stay at Sanctuary Overdrive playing every night of the week except Sundays, and getting more than enough compensation for their hard work. They get more benefits than those who have white collar jobs and on top of that, they're able to do what they really wanted to do. Sing.

Frankly speaking, Genrou couldn't think of anything more that he wanted.

But everything changed on that one night.

Now, as he surveyed the crowded floor, he fervently wished that his amber eyes would meet lilac ones.

"Genrou..."

Genrou almost jumped through the roof when Aiji suddenly turned up behind mean.

"What the hell man! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Aiji just grinned, "Well, what I'm gonna say next wouldn't be as surprising."

"Whassat?"

"We're up."

* * *

Genrou breathed in deeply as the first few notes of the song filled the air. The gentle plucking of the strings hoping fervently that "she" could hear this song.

**I didn't think morning was here**

**Didn't know that I've been here for days**

**My mind is spinning… Running…**

**Towards the unending road to the abyss**

**Sleep escapes me**

**Yet nothing ever changes**

**I still look beside hoping to see you there**

**But you are not**

**All I want is to hear your voice**

**I wanna feel your love around me**

**Just like the way the sky waits**

**For the promised light**

**I want to know why**

**I have a hundred reason**

**Why I want to be with you**

**And see you beside me when morning comes**

**I no longer wait for mornings**

**I'm so tired of waiting**

Genrou closed his eyes and let his inner vision wander to her face. Smiling, her lilac eyes twinkling in mirth like a playful angel sent to Earth to bring happiness to the world. But somehow, he knew that behind that angelic facade there lies a mischievous imp that knew how to have fun with a fridge in a hundred of ways. He distinctly remember the food fight they had when they were little.

Genrou's eyes suddenly opened as if taken aback y that memory. _"What the-? I don't know her!"_ Genrou thought his brows furrowed his focus not centered on the song anymore. _"But somehow, I feel I know her somewhere. But where?_"

Aiji can feel the tension in Genrou, could sense it from the rather clipped tone of voice he used while singing. No longer was it filled with emotion like before, but rather it seemed he was pre occupied with something else.

Aiji was worried.

Genrou's head began to throb trying to remamber the memory. _"Who is she?"_

He forced himself to remember to the point that he felt he was breaking. He wanted to reach that memory. But he tried in vain.

The last think he remembered that night, was darkness.

* * *

NOTE:

Sapin Sapin - is a Filipino delicacy. I can't explain it exactly coz I don't know how to make it. But I know its some sticky stuff placed one on top of another in varying colors. (Sapin Sapin means one on top of the other or stacked). It's usually eaten with brown and white sugar mixed together. Recommended for people with sweet teeth.

Lumpia - its a veggie roll..

Ubod - bamboo shoots :p


End file.
